


Fog of the Mind

by candylestrade



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018), Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, but still, post episode: battle nexus new york, raphs shell got cracked in the fight against shredder, tce/sters dont even come near this fic ill get you, this is just a What If bc im pretty sure theyre not going this direction after bnny, uhhhh how do i tag this, uhhhh raph sleeping in the bathtub instead of leo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-31
Updated: 2020-07-31
Packaged: 2021-03-05 23:53:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25633858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/candylestrade/pseuds/candylestrade
Summary: Being asleep is a weird sensation. Being unconscious is even weirder.Mind Meld can come in useful in a lot of unconventional situations.
Comments: 7
Kudos: 69





	Fog of the Mind

**Author's Note:**

> felt like writing smth sad! just a quick oneshot bc i was thinking abt raphs need to protect his brothers at any cost again

Raph is worried about his brothers.

Leo feels tired. He’s been tired for a while.

Raph knows this. How does he fix this?

He needs to help his brothers. He knows this, but his body feels so heavy.

Where even is he?

Raph continues to float in the fog. His shell aches. His shell shouldn’t be aching, he needs to protect his brothers, he needs to…

… 

He’s so tired.

Leo hasn’t slept properly. Raph knows this, somehow. Maybe it’s their mind link.

Is he thinking in circles? 

His shell aches.

What’s the last thing he can remember?

… 

Heavy, heavy pressure. Protecting his brothers, protecting Donnie.

Last time that happened, Donnie’s battle shell got ripped to…

Ripped to shreds.

Shredder. Focus on Shredder, get up, protect your brothers.

But he’s so tired… 

… 

His shell aches.

He remembers the cracking noise. It must have been Donnie’s tech breaking, surely? 

Does metal breaking make that horrible sound?

Shredder must have broken through a pillar, of course. He wonders briefly if his brothers avoided the rubble.

He must not have, if his shell hurt this badly.

His shell aches.

… 

The fog around him swirls over his body, and the distant sound of water splashing reaches his ears.

It’s not a beach wave sound, it’s more of a trickle. Water dripping into a larger puddle.

Is he in a pool? A lake? A bath?

He tries to force his eyes open, but the pain that shoots through his skull stops him.

What  _ happened _ to him?

_ Raph? Are you trying to wake up? _

Leo’s voice echoes in this weird limbo Raph is lying in.

_ You gotta stay asleep, buddy. Just for now, and I know it sucks, and I’m so sorry… _

Raph can’t even think coherently enough to respond.

_ Donnie says he’s sorry, too. Mikey says he loves you! _

His brothers…

_ You’re… you’re gonna wake up when you’re better, right? You’ll be fine. _

Leo… He sounds so tired. He needs to rest.

_ Raph?! I heard you! You’re there? You’re really there? _

Go sleep, Leo…

_ I… I will, bud. Even unconscious, you’re still just as strict as Dad, huh? _

Leo’s voice grows more distant as Raph falls deeper into the fog. 

_ Rest up, Raph. See you when you wake up. _

_ I love you. _

**Author's Note:**

> he's gonna be fiiiiiine


End file.
